Trip
by Goku Uchia
Summary: Yuri Sends few of her teammates on a trip and it is not going to be fun at all
1. Journey to Hotel

Disclaimer: If I owned Angel Beats the ending would have not been so cruel

Yuri:What are you lazy people doing we should plan to take angel down

Hinata:It is not our fault you made us fast for a whole week and we were not even allowed to drink water

Yuri:You failed the mission so you got punishment

Hinata:How did we failed Angel was not have a meeting place with god and it was just a garden

Yuri:Whatever now move your lazy bodies

Otonashi:Why did I have to get between these people

Yuri:So your mission this time is to go on a trip

Matsushita:Will the hotel in which we will stay in have tasty food

Otonashi:Will we have hot springs

Yui:Will we have guitar room

TK:Will we have Dancing room

Shiina:How shallow minded

Yuri:YOU ALL ARE NOT GOING FOR FUN IT IS YOUR MISSION!

*Everyone gets quiet*

Yuri:Okay listen I will provide you with all sorts of uneasy conditions so you don't disappear, An't I so thoutful

Yusa:*Murmers* I think you are the most evil villian ever in the Anime history

Yuri:Ok so go to the school gate at 4 P.M

4 P.M

Noda:Where the hell is our bus if it does not arrive in 10 seconds I will kill the driver 1 3...

A bullockcart appears

Hinata:What is this

Yusa:I knew it Yuri is evil

Yui:Yay! I will ride a bullockcart

Tkamatsu:I have been training my muscles for this day

Takeyama:This is not good for so many people to go on one bullockcart my computer might break

Otonashi:What else can we do we have no choice

Cartdriver:Will you kids even get in

Kanade:Where did they go

*They arrives at the hotel*

Sekine:The Hotel name is cheap trick what are we gonna get here

Hinata:Lets get in

Shiina:This is foolish

Fugimaki:I got the room with Matsushita

Hinata:I am gonna share the room with Otonashi

Otonashi:What please don't do something perveted

Hinata:Where do you get these stupid Ideas from!

TK:I am having the same room as Shiina lets dance all night instead of sleeping

Shiina:Why did I have to get traped with this loud head

Yusa:Ooyama you are with me at least you are normal but why are the boys and the girls not having different rooms this must be that evil Yuri's doing

Ooyama:I am going to share room with a girl I am going to face mental damagae

Noda:I am chained with this IQ freak

Takeyama:I hope I don't get effected by your stupidity

Yui:Why am I alone I will get boared and what if ghosts attack me

Takeyama:There is nothing like ghosts

Otonashi:I thought being ghost was living soul after death and if ghosts are not real what are we 


	2. Hot springs

Yui:Whatever I am scared

Hinta:Yes think about it Kuchisake-onna,Toilet no Hanako-san,Tekke-Tekke anyone can attack you boooooo

Yui:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (strangles Hinata)

Hinata:Hey leave me, let me breathe

Yui:Don't scare me more now I can't sleep alone

Miyuki:I need to put hundred Talismans in my room I will be alone too I will also wear a horse shoe to get more safe I migh also put garlic everywhere

Sekine:What if the ghosts are already inside

Miyuki:eeee don't scare me

Takeyama:Yuri have told all the emploies here what to do and also to not listen to us so we are hopeless you have to sleep alone.

Yui:Noooo... I am dead

*Hot spring 8 P.M*

Boys~

Hinata pushes Otonashi inside

Otonashi:eeek

Hinata:hu... What is this it is so cold it is like it is cold spring

Matsushita:Can't believe it is so cold it must be part of the mission

TK:Cold Hot spring is not that bad it is good for dancing

Takeyama:*puts a measurement device* THIS WATER IS OF 2 DEGREES CENTIGRADE!

Takematsu:How is this nhot spring it looks like the temprature of glacier water

Fujimaki:Lets just leave this stupid place(Good for me otherwise I might have drowned)

Noda:Any strong person can handle this thing you weak little girls should leave *gets in the hot(extra cold) spring*

Ayato:You told me weak liitle girl now see *uses hypnotism* you are a catgirl now you would behave like one

Noda:Wha... eeeeeeekkkkk the water is so cold *jumps out* why is this water so cold I will get a feaver-Nyan

Everyone:*Laughing*

Hinata:Wow the tough Noda is now a catgirl

Girls~

Shiina:Staring at water

Yusa:Why are you not geting Shiina

Shiina:...

Sekine:She is a loner I think I should get in*gets in* OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *Jumps out* OW OW OW MY BODY IS BURNING WHAT IS THIS!

Shina... I sensed something odd this water is at boiling point how cheap minded

Yusa:Does Yuri want to make our soup and then drink it up

Yui:Glad I did not went in

Miyuki:We should just leave this place 


	3. Food

The characters went in the place where they would be served their food

Otonashi: What are we in for now

Noda: A strong person can handle anything

Hinata: Expect Cat girl hypnotism

Noda: What do you mean *points his axe at Hinata*

Hinata: Nothing

Yui: I am hungry when will the food arrive

Matsushita: No can here can be more hungry than me

Takamatsu: My muscles will not be able to take wrong diet

*Foods Arrive*

Otonashi: What this is too much for me to eat seven bowls full of rice along with so much vegetable

Yui: I can't eat bittergod it is so bitter

Matsushita: Just water and four grains of rice this is way too less for me

Takeyama: So much oily food I can't eat this it will affect my health and brain

Noda: What strawberry cake this food is for girls how can I eat this

Yusa: You have got the best food see what I have got snake soup

Hinata: I have only got green tea at least this will not harm me mentally or physically I just have to sleep empty stomach

Tk: I can take on any kind of food *sees the food* Mafo Tofu *Faints from remembering his experience with it in the OVA*

Miyuki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... *crying* wh ... why iS MY FOOD GHOST SHAPED TOFFEES

Sekine: My food is ok it seems like rice lets dig in *Takes a bite* eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... what is it, it's too spicy

Takeyama: It looks like extra spicy Biryani(A Food of the sub-continent)

Fujimaki: What I get watary jelly I might get drowned in it what should I do

Shiina: This teddy bear shaped cake is so cute I can't eat it nooo

*Everyone eats their food with much displeasure*

Otonashi: Now we should head to our rooms

Everyone: All right

I want 1 more review before I post the next chapter, Please! 


	4. Bedtime

*Otonashi and Hinata*

Otonashi: We are even gonna share a bed I bet you are up to soemthing wrong Hinata

Hinata: Why do you even think I have any romantic feelings for you

Otonashi: I know you only want to do perveted things to me

Hinata: Stop it do you have an Idiea that the Author has made it K+ he can't go any further than this

Otonashi: Ok lets sleep

*Ooyama and Yusa*

Ooyama: *Shaking*

Yusa: *swetdroped*

Both: *shouting* Why is there only one bed!

Ooyama: I am scared

Yusa: We just ned to sleep here we can't do anything

Ooyama: I can't I am scared

Yusa: Am I Godzilla that you are so scared

Ooyama: I am really scared *crying*

Yusa: Who is the girl here?

*Shiina and TK*

TK: What only one bed where will I dance then

Shiina: How cheap minded

TK: I am gonna dance in the room who hoo

Shiina: I tend to sleep while in standing position *tries to sleep*

TK: Oh Oh Oh I am dancing

Shiina: This is too much noise I gotta do something, *Puts earplugs* this would be fine

*Miyuki*

Miyuki: This is scary I would have rather had boys all around in my room than sleep alone,why me I am so scared so I must act for my safety

Miyuki: Where are my talismans here I must put them ok, *sticking talismans* 1 on the door, 1 on the bathroom door, two on the both sides of my bed, 1 on my pillow,  
1 on the lamp, a few all over the room walls , 1 on my night my horse shoe locket *wears it* .I will now put garlic all over the room la la la la la la la ok now I can sleep with less worries.

*30 seconds later*

Miyuki: I am still scared someone save me *crying*

*Noda and Takeyama*

Noda: ok we are gonna sleep but there is only one bed

Takeyama: Ok then what can we do?

Noda: We are gonna dual over the bed

Takeyama: I don't plan to waste so much energy

Noda: Come on you weakling fight if you have got the guts

Takeyama: Ok let me go to the washroom and I am coming for the dual

Noda: Ok but don't run away

*5 minutes later*

Noda: Took you much time ok lets dual

Takeyama: Ok I am ready

Noda: That's more like it

Noda: *attacks mercilessly on Takeyama*

Takeyama: *Nothing happened*

Noda: How is this possible ok I will defeat you anyhow in a while

*20 minutes later*

Noda: *Tired falls on the ground* how is this even possible nothing happened to him

*Suddenly the washroom door opens again*

Noda: WH.. WHAT THE HELL!

Takeyama: Looks like the pen is mightier than the sword the one you were hitting is just a illusion made by my laptop

Noda: Then what about the voice

Takeyama: My laptop is advanced enough to do these

Noda: Why you I won't leave you

Takeyama: Do you even have the energy to stand the bed is mine now

*Ayato and Sekine*

Sekine: Just one bed?

Ayato: Looks like so

Sekine: You are lucky enough to sleep with me but don't get too excited

Ayato: Who cares about you I only have feelings for Otonashi-san

Sekine: gross... whatever what do you think ghosts might attack you right like there are so many roaming at nights boooooooo*Trying to scare Ayato*

Ayato: Yes just like the ghost behind your back *Uses Hypnotism*

Sekine: Don't think I am a fool turns back se.. *stares for 2 seconds* eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! A REAL GHOST I AM SORRY GHOST-SAN FOR MAKING YOU A SUBJECT OF FUN PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!

Ayato:*Laughing* you always scare Miyuki like this right *ends Hypnotism*

Sekine: You so you hypnotised me to scare me I will kill you

Ayato: Do you want me to show you that you are being kissed by Yuri?

Sekine: No thanks I will rather just sleep

*Fujimaki and Matsushita*

Fujimaki: There is only one bed and I don't think it will be enough

Matsushita: If only I was slimmer

Fujimaki: We can't do much lets sleep

Masushita: Ok

*They hardly sleep with the lack of space*

*Yui*

Yui: Owwww I am alone what can I do I don't want to sleep. I will get boared alone

Yui: Idea it is good I bring a music CD *playes it*

*Someone knocks*

Yui: Who can be there was sempai right about the ghosts gulp *opens the door nervously*

Hotel Staff: Maam people won't be able to sleep if you play so loud music late at night

Yui: Why it is your fault that you gave me an alone room that I am so boared,

Hotel Staff: But I can't do anything the person who reserved everything said us to do all this

Yui: O-K

*Everyone is now sleeping without comfort mostly* 


	5. All well if it ends well

OK so here comes the last chapter

*Everyone had woken up and are ready to leave*

Yui: Lets go I can't stand this hell

Miyuki: Yuri is meanie none of us was able to sleep

Otonashi: We need to forget everything, this was for our mission and now he would be able o relax

Yusa: I doubt it

Hinata: I am having a bad feeling

Hotel Staff: Ok now take your bill

Otonashi: What we are gonna pay the bill I thought yuri paid it

Hotel Staff: No that girl just reserved everything she did not paid for them

Ayato: I should just hypnotise this staff and we would go

Otonashi: No it is wrong we should never commit crime

Ayato: *shining eyes* Otonashi-san you are always so moral and intellgent

Otonashi: *Swetdropped*

Hotel staff: *Hands the bill*

Hinata: Ok lets see how much i... WHAAAAAAAT The bill is over $9000 ! $9457 to be exact

Shiina: How cheap minded

TK: I don't have money

Otonashi: Ok how much do we all have all together everyone gives what they have it is $8457 we are still $1000 short

Staff: Then I am afraid you might have to work here

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Evening 6 p.m*

Yui: I want to run from this hell as quick as I can

Hinata: Yeah rets run

Takematsu: Where is the bullock cart

*a bird leaves a note*

Dear Comrades

You need to walk back home

Regards Yuri

Takematsu: Even my muscles won't be able to take this kind of thing

Takeyama: I can't even buy a ticket online for anything we are all broke

*Everyone walking home*

The next day

Yuri:*sleeping peacefully*

*Bang someone hits her head*

Yuri: Who the hell is it *sees all the people with red eyes and buring aura expect Otonashi Ooyama TK and the ever cool Shiina*

Yui: Friends lets take our revenge

Yuri: What are you trying to oppose me do you know what could be the reasults

Takeyama: We are so many you are one

Yuri: You are forgetting I have a huge army

Sekine: No but you are forgetting that the fans of Girl DEMO is way larger than your army and we all have acess to weapons so you are in danger

Yuri *gulps* ok so wh.. what do you want me to do

Takeyama: We

Yui: Wnat

Sekine: You

Miyuki: To

Ayato: Play

Noda: With

Takematsu: Kindergarden

Hinata: Kids!

Yuri: What noo it is the worst

*everyone forces her into the kindergarden of the school*

Kid A: Nee-san Can I see your gun

Kid B: Nee-san will you play house

Kid C: Nee-san can I have your hairband

Yuri: Why me!

Ayato: This will give her a Lesson

Everyone Shouting: Happpy Ending

Yuri: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Kanade: What is this sound.. well leave it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
